Interlocking Hearts
by WhispersInDaWind
Summary: When Kayla "KC" Carter thinks she'll get to meet Jeff Hardy, the man of her dreams. The last thing she suspected was that Matt Hardy would view her as not good enough for his little brother. To what extent will Matt go to keep them apart?
1. Interlocking Hearts 1

Interlocking Hearts  
  
Kayla Carter entered the women's locker room with a sour look on her face and plopped down on the bench next to Trish Stratus. She grabbed her clothes, shower gel, and two towels and headed for the shower. Fifteen minutes later she came out looking a little calmer.  
  
"Jericho kissed you again huh?" Trish giggled painting her toenails.   
  
"How'd you guess? I absolutely hate doing this storyline with him!" Kayla frowned.  
  
"Oh, don't be a sourpuss KC. He's sexy. I wouldn't mind kissing him. You two appear to have chemistry. You being his sidekick will be cute. I'm stuck with kissing Randy Orton. Then again, kissing Randy isn't bad at all" Trish smiled widely. "Besides, you have a match at Summer Slam this weekend against Gail Kim whereas I have to fight in a triple threat match against Lita and Victoria. You and Kim work well together with all of that lucha libre stuff" Trish commented raising her hand and pointing to the door. Kayla turned to see Jericho peeping through the door with his shirt still unbuttoned.   
  
"Hey girly! You pretended a little too well that you hated that kiss I gave you out there. You're supposed to start enjoying these sexy lips" he pouted sticking his lips out and flipping his blonde mane back over his shoulders. "Can you start slipping me a little tongue action?" Jericho fussed stepping into the room and closing the door.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you have a girlfriend and I feel really uncomfortable kissing you. That's all it is to it. Trust me, it's nothing personal" Kayla answered tucking her shirt into her jeans.  
  
"You want to hang out with us tonight? A bunch of the guys are hanging out and may grab a few beers and a meal. You both should come" he insisted.  
  
"I'd love to..." Trish started to say before Kayla gave her a look of warning. "You know what Chris? We'll go out and hang with you boys the very next time you ask" Trish promised starting to touch up her fingernails with pink polish.  
  
"Okay then that will be after Summerslam this weekend. Christian, Matt, John, Shannon and I plan on hanging out and playing a little pool. So, I guess I'll see you girls then" Chris smiled so wide you could see a hint of dimples forming on his cheeks.  
  
"Okay then we'll see you this weekend" Trish promised as he walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Trish! Why did you do that?" Kayla argued tapping her right foot on the floor angrily.  
  
"KC, you need to get out more. You've been here over three months and you've never been out with any of the guys. You have to show you're a team player or they won't respect you" Trish warned as Lita entered the locker room.  
  
"Hey" Lita mumbled sitting on the bench and pulling her red hair back over her shoulders. "What are you guys looking so intense about?"  
  
"KC doesn't want to hang out with Chris and a few of the guys from Smackdown after Summerslam" Trish shouted in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well if she doesn't want to hang out she shouldn't" Lita shrugged.  
  
"I don't really know those guys" KC whined shifting to the other foot and started tapping it against the floor.  
  
"John Cena is cool," said Trish as Lita smiled and elbowed her.  
  
"I know John from OVW" KC perked up. "I didn't know you were referring to that John" she grinned.  
  
"Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore is pretty cool as well" Trish grinned looking at Lita who quickly looked away.  
  
"Whoa, Matt Hardy? Brother of The Jeff Hardy?" KC blushed.  
  
"Oh no!" Lita laughed. "You like Jeff? He's retired from wrestling for awhile" Lita told her as she pulled her sneakers off.  
  
"I know but..." KC sighed thinking of how hot Jeff Hardy was when she saw him on TV a few years back. She twirled her finger through her hair staring off into space.  
  
"Hello! KC?" Trish giggled waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Earth to KC!" Lita chuckled.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I lost my train of thought there for a moment" KC nodded. "So, do you guys think you could get Matt to hook me up with Jeff?" KC asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I can try but Lita knows him better but he may not because she asked" Trish replied.  
  
"Umm, I can ask him Sunday but we barely speak since we broke up a few months ago. He may say no because it's me asking" Lita agreed with Trish.  
  
"Damn! Jeff Hardy" KC gushed.  
  
"Have you seen her so excited over any guy?" Trish asked.  
  
"The three months I've known her? No!" Lita teased.  
  
"Well, I'm heading out to the hotel. You guys need a ride?" KC offered.  
  
"No, I have a ride. I'm hanging out with Christian and Jericho" Lita answered before heading to the shower.  
  
Trish grabbed her bag and blew on her fingernails. "I'm ready. By the way, can you open the door for me because my nails are still wet" Trish purred in a baby voice.  
  
KC looked at her in shock and realized this was Trish's personality. "Sure glamour girl, let's head out" said KC opening the door for Trish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey babygirl, long time no see" John Cena called out as KC passed by his locker room door.  
  
"Hey Cena" she smiled walking in and giving him a hug.  
  
"Who is this ese?" Eddie Guerrero asked eyeing her up and down while rubbing his chin.  
  
"This is Kayla Carter. She wrestled under the name Rain in OVW with me but we just call her KC" he explained as Shannon Moore walked in with an angry look on his face. "What's the matter wit you?" John asked looking at a frustrated Shannon.  
  
"Matt's pissed off that I missed a spot at the end of the match. He'll get over it" Shannon fussed heading out with his bag.  
  
"Those two fools always fighting man" Eddie laughed.  
  
"So, I saw your match earlier. You still look sexy doing whatever you do" John flirted causing her to blush.  
  
"Well, I try" she smiled pushing him on his arm.  
  
"Wow, I saw you earlier in the second match. You look different with your hair up" Eddie said standing and touching her curly black hair. "You Mexican?" he asked feeling the texture of her hair.  
  
"No, she's a mutt" John laughed as she punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Black and Mexican" she answered still hitting John.  
  
"Aah, pretty mix" Eddie whistled checking out her ass but quickly looked at her hair as she looked back at him. "Your hair is so shiny Mamacita" he smiled finally letting her hair loose.  
  
"Thanks, I use Bio-Silk products. The scent is great too. Well, I'll see you later John since I've been forced to hang with you guys. Trish promised to get me out to meet men" KC cringed as John crossed his arms smiling.  
  
"I'll help you weed out the bad apples" John nodded. "I'll put on my thuganomics radar" he laughed.  
  
"And every guy will talk like you I suppose?" she teased.  
  
"Of course! Is there any other way?" John shrieked.  
  
"Oh boy!" KC groaned rolling her eyes upward. "You have any idea where I can find Matt Hardy? I'd like to see if he'd hook me up with his brother Jeff" she grinned nervously putting her left hand in her back pocket and twisting a tendril of her hair with her finger.  
  
"Your nervous!" John pointed. "You like Jeff Hardy!" he announced to anybody within ten feet.  
  
"Shh! You think he'll hook me up with him?" KC pried.  
  
"Matt's cool as hell. Yea, he'll definitely do it" John laughed.  
  
"Cool. I can't wait to ask him then," KC said as she whistled a tune she couldn't get out of her head. "Get low, get low. To the window, to the wall" she sang heading down the corridor and around the corner and was knocked flat on her ass by something that felt like a brick wall. "Ouch!" she screamed looking down at a pair of black and white wrestling boots. Her eyes scanned up and saw a pair of blue and black pants with a crazy design on them. She continued to look up and stopped to look at a very tanned chest that was smooth and then she scanned down to the flat stomach and back up to black hair hanging loose on a pair of wide shoulders. Finally, she looked up into a pair of honey brown eyes that were inside the head of Matt Hardy. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry" she stuttered trying to get up.  
  
"You should be!" he huffed as a look of anger masked his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't see you..."  
  
"You should watch where you're going. What are you blind? Crazy bitch!" he seethed pushing past her.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" she asked calmly because she couldn't believe how big of an asshole he was being.  
  
"You heard me!" he stomped over to her.  
  
KC backed up a little to look up at his 6'2 frame, which was towering over her 5'6 frame. "You are a disrespectful asshole! How I ever thought you were a nice person I'll never know!" she shouted up at him.  
  
"And you're a snooty little bitch who needs glasses!" he glared down at her.  
  
"I'm far from snooty! You don't even know me!" she yelled.  
  
"You don't know me either!" he argued back.  
  
"Judging from your funky attitude I wouldn't want to know you!" she screamed back.  
  
"Well, why don't... oh go to hell!" he shouted walking away from her.  
  
"Oh yea? Well you go to hell with gasoline drawers on" she screamed as she headed off to the women's locker room as he headed to his locker room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Matt!" Lita shouted as he headed towards the exit.  
  
"What?" he answered sounding pissed off.  
  
"Ooh, who put you in a bad mood? Anyway, I was wondering if you could fix a friend of mine up with Jeff. She really has a huge crush on him. She's very outgoing and I know he'd love her" Lita begged.  
  
"You're really hoping I'll do this huh?" Matt broke into a grin.  
  
"Well, I've known her a few months and she appears to be a decent girl" Lita told him.  
  
"What's her name?" Matt asked opening the door.  
  
"KC" said Lita.  
  
"Hmm, Casey is a pretty name. I'll talk to Jeff about it" he promised walking out the door.  
  
"Thanks" Lita hollered after him as he waved his hand over his shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" Matt asked walking to the parking lot and meeting up with Jericho, Christian, Shannon, and John.  
  
"Nothing, ready to unwind" Jericho said climbing into the Four Runner.  
  
"I guess I'll drive" John said heading to the driver's side and getting in.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Shannon shouted from the back as Matt got in the passenger seat and slammed the door hard.  
  
"Man! What's your problem?" Christian asked.  
  
"I ran into this bit... this girl earlier. She was totally disrespectful to me" Matt sighed leaning against the door as John headed out to the road.  
  
"So Jericho, I bet you really like kissing Kayla huh? I saw her in our dressing room earlier. She's hot!" said Shannon.  
  
"Yea but she hates kissing me because I have a girlfriend! A girl who actually has a conscious and I'm stuck working with her!" Jericho complained.  
  
"Hey, you're talking about my babygirl! She's like a lil sis to me man," John shouted over his shoulder while driving.  
  
"She's definitely hot! Don't you think so too Matt?" Christian asked.  
  
"I've never seen her. I really don't watch Raw after Lita and I broke up a few months back" Matt answered staring ahead.  
  
"Man, she's exotic looking. Coal black hair and she has these little pouty lips that you just want to kiss all night long. Plus she'll be hanging out with us tonight along with Trish and Nidia" Christian sighed leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Jericho? You get to kiss a hot chick like that? Lucky son of a bitch!" Matt chuckled turning to look at Jericho.  
  
"She freezes up everytime I kiss her man! That's not what I call lucky" Jericho argued.  
  
"Kayla is hard to figure out. She doesn't open up to just anybody. I guess it will take a hell of a man to open those flood gates" John laughed turning into the gas station. "Be right back. I need some water," John said getting out and heading into the gas station.  
  
"I say we make a little bet. Whoever can bed the Ice Queen first gets whatever's in the pot but we can't tell John because he'd kill us" Christian suggested. "I'll put up $500"  
  
"No way! I don't have a chance. I work with her and can't get her ass to melt" Jericho said slumping down in his seat.  
  
"I'm in! I think I can pull it" Shannon nodded full of confidence gathering $500 from his wallet.  
  
"You guys are sick" Matt laughed.  
  
"Hey, you should be in on this Hardy. You're a pretty boy. She may go for you" Jericho insinuated.  
  
"No, I don't want to ruin the bet and take all of you jerks money" Matt bragged as John came out of the gas station with a bottle of water.  
  
"Oh yea? Well put your money where your mouth is" Christian said pulling out $500.  
  
"Fine!" Matt said pulling out $500 and handing it to Jericho along with Shannon and Christian.  
  
"I'll hold it for the winner" Jericho beamed folding the money up as John got in the truck.  
  
"What's going on?" John asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just talking about women" Shannon said.  
  
"Speaking of women, this mean little girl was so disrespectful to me today. I couldn't believe the shit she said to me!" Matt complained again.  
  
"We heard you earlier" John laughed.  
  
"No, I mean she told me to go to hell with gasoline drawers on" Matt complained as the guys burst out laughing in the back leaning over on one another. "What the hell is drawers?"  
  
"Are you serious?" John laughed. "It's another name for underwear!"  
  
"Oh. Damn that was mean!" Matt shouted finally realizing what she meant. " She called me an asshole! Me! Matt Hardy!" Matt fussed making a hissing sound with his mouth.  
  
"Well, what did she look like?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I don't remember! I was so mad at your ass I wasn't paying attention. She was wearing jeans though. She must have been a stagehand or something" Matt guessed.  
  
"Well, you won't ever have to see her again I'm sure" Christian mumbled.  
  
"Yea, if I see her again it will be too soon!" Matt fussed as John turned into the parking lot of the bar.  
  
"Hey Matt, can I talk to you a minute" John asked as he parked the car and the guys climbed out of the back.  
  
"Yea man, what's up?" he asked fixing his blue shirt.  
  
"Look, my friend KC is hanging out with us tonight and I was wondering if you'd..."  
  
"No! I'm not taking her out and showing her a good time. The last girl you had me do that with was a dog" Matt fussed.  
  
"Naw dawg! That's not what I'm asking you" John laughed. "She's feelin your brother Jeff and she wanted to know if you'd hook her up?" John asked.  
  
"Oh, well in that case sure. This girl has a lot of people behind her all of a sudden. Lita just asked me earlier to hook her up with Jeff too. She isn't a crazy fun huh? And umm, she is cute isn't she?" Matt asked getting out the truck.  
  
"She's the sanest person I know. She's definitely easy on the eyes too" John laughed locking the door and heading to the bar entrance behind Matt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Are you sure he was Matt?" Trish asked eating the olive from KC's martini.  
  
"I'm positive! He was such a jerk!" KC groaned.  
  
"Maybe he was having a bad day" Nidia suggested.  
  
"I don't know but he's not as nice as I've heard you guys say he was" KC said standing.  
  
"Where are you going?" Trish asked.  
  
"To get a stronger drink" KC fussed heading to the bar.  
  
"Hey girls" Jericho smiled having a seat next to Nidia a few seconds later.  
  
"What's up Chris? You ready to get your butt kicked?" Trish taunted getting up and heading over to a pool table where Shannon and Christian were looking at poolsticks.  
  
"Good luck Chris" Nidia laughed.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, is Kayla here tonight?" Jericho asked looking around.  
  
"Yea, at the bar" Nidia pointed to KC who was bent over the bar trying to get the bartender's attention.  
  
"Damn! She's fine as hell!" Jericho said blowing his breath out slowly as John and Matt walked into the bar. He waved Matt and John over to the table.  
  
"Hey Nidia" John said shaking her hand and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"What up?" Nidia answered.  
  
"Ah just living. Hey Matt, come with me" John said pulling him over to the bar towards KC. "That's KC in the black jeans and black and yellow bell sleeve shirt" John pointed to KC who was pushing a piece of curly hair behind her left ear as she leaned on the bar.  
  
"Hmm, and she's interested in Jeff?" Matt laughed eyeing her curvy hips and glanced down to her jean clad sexy legs. "Are you sure she's seen Jeff?" Matt joked walking up behind her as the bartender handed her a drink. "Excuse me, but I heard you were interested in dating a Hardy?" Matt smiled as she went stiff and turned around in shock. Matt looked into her face and stumbled back against John. "You!" Matt shouted.  
  
"No, you!" she spat back at him.  
  
"Matt this is KC" John grinned staring at the two of them as they stared daggers at one another. "Well, umm I'm heading over to shoot a little pool. You guys work it out" John laughed heading over to the pool table area.  
  
"What makes you think I'd hook a person as rude as you up with Jeff?" Matt asked placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"I wasn't rude. You were! You called me a bitch for no reason!" she shouted over the country music playing in the background.  
  
"I call them like I see them!" he shouted back at her just as she threw her drink in his face. "What the hell!" he shouted wiping his face.  
  
"Forget fixing me up with your brother. More than likely, he's just as mean and evil as you are!" she shouted as she shoved the glass into Matt's hand and headed over to the table where Nidia was sitting. "Tell Trish I got an upset stomach. I'm heading on to the hotel," KC said grabbing her purse off the back of the chair and leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Where's this Kayla chick you guys were bragging about?" Matt asked Jericho as he wiped his face.  
  
"She was here earlier. Man, what happened to your shirt?" Jericho laughed pointing at the wet stain on Matt's shirt.  
  
"That bitch I bumped into earlier was in here! Man, if she wasn't a girl I'd have punched her lights out!" Matt swore.  
  
"Man, take it easy! I guess you got a good look at her this time" Jericho grinned.  
  
"Yea. She was actually a friend of John's. He wanted me to hook her up with Jeff" Matt said looking at poolsticks.  
  
"You say she's a friend of Cena's? What's her name?" Jericho asked about to burst out laughing.  
  
"KC, I think" Matt said.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jericho laughed.  
  
"What?" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing" Jericho grinned devilishly. "I've got an idea. Why don't you go on and get the upperhand on Christian and Shannon by meeting up with Kayla tonight and winning the bet" Jericho suggested.  
  
"Yea I guess. She can't be half as bad as KC!" Matt fumed.  
  
"Trish! What's Kayla's room number?" Jericho whispered.  
  
"604. Why?" Trish asked looking at him and Matt.  
  
"Just wanted to know" Jericho said patting Matt on the back. "Go to it bro" he whispered.  
  
"I need the keys" Matt reminded Jericho who headed over to John and got the keys.  
  
"We're riding back with Trish and Nidia" Jericho said. "Got condoms?" Jericho asked reaching for his wallet.  
  
"Hey, I'm always prepared" Matt smiled patting his back pocket as he headed out the bar.  
  
"Where's he going?" Shannon asked suspiciously.  
  
"To take a nap" Jericho fibbed.  
  
"Oh. Where is Kayla?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Oh she left earlier" Jericho smiled rubbing his beard.  
  
"Damn! I was going to put the moves on her tonight" Shannon groaned.  
  
"Hey Shan! Your shot" John shouted from across the pool table.  
  
"Okay" Shannon answered heading over to the table.  
  
"Dude, why are you smiling so damn much?" Christian asked sipping on his beer.  
  
"I've got a feeling that you and Shannon have a better chance at melting the Ice Queen than Matt will ever have" Jericho chuckled as he grabbed Christian's beer and took a gulp trying to hide the huge smile that was breaking across his face. 


	2. Interlocking Hearts 2

KC slipped into her navy and gold striped PJ's and grabbed a Sister to Sister magazine and started to read just as someone knocked at the door. Room service was almost an hour late! She swore a few times and threw the magazine down on the sofa and headed over to the door and snatched it open. There was Matt Hardy with his back to her. He turned around and stared at her in shock.   
  
"Umm, is Kayla here?" he asked looking over her shoulder as if he was looking for someone.  
  
"Why?" KC asked looking behind her to see what he was staring at.  
  
"I wanted to see if she wanted to have dinner with me" Matt smiled.  
  
"Are you freakin kidding me?" KC laughed.  
  
"What? You don't think she'd find me attractive?" Matt asked sticking his chest out.  
  
"Is this a joke?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"No" he answered walking into the room past her.   
  
"Are you crazy?" she shrieked trying to push him out of the room.  
  
"No. I'm going to wait for Kayla if you don't mind" Matt said sitting on the sofa and propping his feet up on the table.  
  
"Actually, I do mind! I was about to go to sleep!" she shouted.  
  
"The bed is in the other room. I won't disturb you out here" he smiled tossing her magazine into her chest.   
  
"You have to leave right now" KC demanded as someone knocked at her door. She stormed over and opened it. The dinner she'd ordered was pushed in on a cart and she grabbed her purse to tip the waiter and closed the door. She turned to see Matt eating one of her shrimp. "Hey!" she shouted pushing him away from the tray.  
  
"Why are you such a bitch!" Matt shouted in her face.  
  
"Why are you such a punkass bitch?" she challenged.   
  
Matt stared at her and burst out laughing. She was a little spitfire. He realized that if he didn't back off she'd probably try to hit him. That would definitely be a mistake on her part as he imagined applying the Twist of Fate on her. Matt walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I won't disturb you while you eat. Just stay out of my face" he warned pulling her magazine out of her hand and flipping through it.  
  
"What makes you think Kayla would have anything to do with you?" she asked picking up her plate and sitting on the table across from Matt.  
  
"I don't. That's why I'd like to get to know her" he grinned.  
  
"Why?" she asked dipping her shrimp into the cocktail sauce before biting into it.  
  
"Because I hear she's hot" he replied as she choked on the shrimp. "You okay?" he asked jumping up and pulling the plate from her hands and applying the Heimlich maneuver. She coughed up the shrimp and continued to cough as he offered her a drink of water off the tray.  
  
"Thanks" she said taking a few sips of water.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" he asked caressing her on her back.  
  
"Yea. A little embarrassed maybe" she laughed a little.  
  
"Maybe you should eat something else for dinner" he smiled looking over at her plate.  
  
"You can have it. I have dessert I can eat," she said getting her dessert off the tray as Matt dug into the shrimp, salad and baked potato. "So, Kayla is hot huh?" she grinned sitting in Indian style on the sofa next to him.  
  
"That's what I heard" Matt shrugged continuing to eat.  
  
"Why would you ask someone out whom you've never seen?" she asked as he ate as if he was starving.  
  
"If she's hot to Jericho, Christian, and Shannon then she's hot to me. Besides, she'd look better on my arm than either one of those jackoffs" he laughed licking sauce off his fingers.  
  
"Your really conceited aren't you?" she asked eating a piece of chocolate cake as he gobbled up the food on the plate like a man possessed.  
  
"No. I'm just confident" he responded after a few seconds of staring at her. "Your hair is pretty. Naturally curly" he pointed out as he continued to eat.  
  
"Yea. It's a hassle at times" she said pushing it out of her face.  
  
"I like it" he nodded. "So, when will Kayla be in?" he asked.  
  
"She won't be. She's gone for the night" KC told him.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I'll tell you what. Give her my cell number and tell her to call me" he said getting up and writing his number down on the receipt. He handed KC the paper and pulled a piece of her cake off her plate and ate it.  
  
"I guess dinner was on me" she said sarcastically.  
  
"It's the least you could do for running into me earlier and then throwing a drink in my face" he grinned opening the door.  
  
"Well, does this mean I get to meet your brother after all?" she smiled hopefully.  
  
"Hmm" he smiled looking her up and down. "I'll think about it" he answered smugly closing the door, as she stood there with her mouth open.  
  
"Ugh!" she screamed and sat down on the sofa. "Asshole!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"So did you meet Kayla?" Jericho asked Matt on the cellphone the next week as he walked back to the Raw locker room.  
  
"No. I met that KC chick again. I tell you it's like someone is forcing me to keep running into her" Matt fussed as he sat down on the floor of the arena he was doing a house show in later in the night.  
  
"I suggest you check out Lita's match tonight" Jericho laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing Chris?" Matt asked nervously.  
  
"Two good girls are wrestling tonight. Lita wrestles Kayla Kummings in a number one contender's match to face Victoria at Unforgiven. I get to lay one on her tonight too. You should check it out" Jericho told him as Christian walked up to him grinning.  
  
"What time?" Matt asked.  
  
"Next to the last match" Jericho told him.  
  
"Alright. I'll try but I'll be pushing it" Matt said hanging up.  
  
Three hours later Matt rushed to the locker room as Jerry Lawler talked about puppies coming up in a few minutes and Raw went to commercial. Matt rushed to the showers and took a five-minute shower. He came out tying a towel around him as Shannon was glued to the TV. He stood behind Shannon as Lita applied the DDT to Kayla Kummings. He watched as Kayla fought back and put a devastating Death Valley Driver on Lita for the win. She had straight black hair and a nice little body on her. Matt guessed about 5'4 135 lbs.  
  
"Oh! The In-Kumming!" Shannon shouted.  
  
"The what?" Matt asked staring at the screen.  
  
"That's what she calls her move. Like the incoming but its I-N-K instead of I-N-C" Shannon explained as the ref raised her hand in victory.  
  
"KC?" Matt whispered walking closer to the TV.  
  
"What did you say?" Shannon asked.  
  
"It's the girl I hate!" Matt shouted as Chris Jericho approached Kayla in the ring and propositioned her on the mic.  
  
"She'll never kiss Jericho the way he wants her to" Shannon bragged as Matt stood and watched her slip her left arm around Jericho's waist and grabbed the back of his head with her right hand and planted a deep kiss on his lips. "Oh! I see tongue!" Shannon screamed jumping up and down.  
  
"This is confusing" Matt said grabbing his underwear and jeans and stepping into them.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Shannon asked a few seconds later as Matt pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into his sandals.  
  
"Nothing. I'm heading on out tonight to go to Los Angeles where Raw is tonight" Matt said grabbing his bag.  
  
"Why?" Shannon asked.  
  
"To see Jericho" Matt answered walking out the door. "Better yet, come on with me. We'll just go on to the next town for SmackDown tomorrow. I'll see Jericho next week" Matt said plotting his next move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey Kayla, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight" Christian asked rubbing his hands together knowing he had and advantage over Matt and Shannon since they were on SmackDown and he saw Kayla all the time.  
  
"Oh, not tonight. I'm going to go to a club I used to work at a few years back. Trish and Nidia will be there. We'll head out for the airport with Nidia after her match tomorrow night on SmackDown. We're looking to have fun, you should come" she offered.  
  
"Cool, maybe you can tend bar and fix me a few drinks" he teased. "Is it okay if Cena and Jericho comes?" Christian asked.  
  
"Sure! John's visiting Raw huh? I'll give him the directions later" she smiled and waved bye as Christian backed up smiling.  
  
KC headed to the women's locker room and decided to stop by the catering hall for a bottle of water. She opened the water and took a sip and noticed Matt Hardy sitting at a table reading a book. She walked over to the table as he glanced up at her and went back to reading his book.  
  
"Hey" she said in a low tone.  
  
"Hey" he said sounding annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I need your permission to visit my friends on Raw?" he asked.  
  
"No you don't. You know what? You're not even worth me trying to be nice to" she sighed walking off.  
  
Matt sat back and smiled. He had a plan. He stood and followed behind KC and caught up with her by the women's locker room. "Hey KC!" he called out to her.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your potential brother in law?" he asked nicely.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked walking towards him.  
  
"I'm talking about you riding to Cameron with me to meet Jeff. He's looking forward to it" Matt said pasting a fake smile on his face.  
  
"When does he want to meet me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he's off doing a music CD but he'll be back in about 2 weeks in time for my birthday party. You can ride out from SmackDown with Shannon and I" Matt suggested.  
  
"Can I think about it?" she asked looking innocent.  
  
"Sure, you have my cell number. Oh, no you don't! You gave it to Kayla. By the way, what did she say about me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing" KC shrugged.  
  
"Not even that I was a handsome devil?" Matt asked staring her straight in the eye.  
  
"Nope!" she said quickly as he handed her a card with his name and number on it.  
  
"I hear she's wrestling tonight. Maybe I'll check her out to see how hot she is," Matt said watching her expression turn to pure horror.  
  
"Do what you want" she said turning to walk off.  
  
"Maybe you should be more like Kayla Kummings and be sexier. Just because you're a stagehand doesn't mean you have to wear jeans all the time" he snorted.  
  
"What makes you think I can't be sexy or that I'm a stagehand?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, just a guess. You're far too frigid to be anything else. Like an ice queen" Matt suggested.  
  
"You really don't know me do you?" she asked becoming more amused by the minute.  
  
"Your saying you're not cold and frigid?" he questioned raising his thick eyebrows.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying" she taunted leaning against the wall smiling.   
  
"When was the last time you had a really good orgasm or are you still a virgin?" he asked seriously. He noticed her turn a shade of red and realized he'd stepped over the line when he noticed a little crease form between her eyebrows.  
  
"First off, my sex life is none of your damn business. Second, who are you to judge me?" she choked out.  
  
"Hey, if I hurt your feelings I'm sorry" he laughed.  
  
"I'll just bet you are" she fussed heading into the locker room and slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Ooh, I guess she's mad at me!" Matt chuckled heading to find Jericho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I can't believe KC is bringing us to a strip joint!" Jericho grinned as John followed her into the parking lot.  
  
"I can. She used to be a dancer a few years back. She was one of the most downloaded dancers on the web. She quit when she got a contract to wrestle in OVW" John informed Jericho, Shannon, Shane Helms and Christian.  
  
"Are you shitting me?" Christian asked.  
  
"I shit you not dawg!" John grinned.  
  
"Maybe some of her friends are still dancing here and can give us free lap dances" Shane Helms blurted out.  
  
"Matt usually beats us everywhere. He picks tonight to be late" Jericho huffed looking behind them for Matt's car.  
  
"There's KC, Nidia and Trish. Let's catch up with them," John said parking the truck and catching up to the girls as Matt pulled into the parking lot like a bat out of hell. He parked and caught up to them just as the bouncer was hugging KC and ushering them inside.   
  
The club was big and spacious. There were businessmen still in their suits sticking $100 bills down a strippers g-string. KC led them to a table next to the stage and sat down. KC waved at the dancer as she cracked a huge smile at KC.  
  
"You know her?" John asked eyeing the dancer.  
  
"Yea. That's Heidi" KC answered accepting an Apple Martini from the waitress. "Thanks Becky" she nodded.  
  
"Anytime KC" Becky grinned as Heidi headed off the stage.   
  
"I knew it! She's a fuckin lesbian!" Matt whispered to Shane as he sat at the table.  
  
"Man, if only you knew!" Shane chuckled waving for Becky to come get his drink order.  
  
An hour later the guys were off in the back of the club getting lap dances and Trish finally turned to KC. "Okay, why are you smiling?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Those guys think I'm an Ice Queen, well atleast Matt does. Did you know that?" KC asked.  
  
"No, but I know your not" she comforted her by patting her on the arm.  
  
"Thanks, I think" KC chuckled as her old boss Bobby Marciano walked over to her.  
  
"Hey KC. I was glad to hear from you. I see you wearing your hair straight tonight" he pointed out.  
  
"Yea, I get tired of the curly look" she smiled.  
  
"You going onstage for old times sake?" he asked nodding to the stage as the guys returned to the table.  
  
"No, I don't think so" she smiled shyly waving her hand for Bobby to leave.  
  
"You don't think so what?" John asked sitting down.  
  
"Dancing onstage" Trish bellowed out.  
  
"Do it! I'd like to see you dance" Shane Helms said egging her on.  
  
"No thanks Bobby" she said again.  
  
"Let the Ice Queen enjoy her night out checking out all the beautiful strippers" Matt exclaimed as if he was taking up for her.  
  
"I'm not gay" KC laughed. "Are you saying I can't be a dancer?" she challenged Matt.  
  
"Well... yea!" he burst out laughing slapping hands with Jericho.  
  
"Bobby, I'll do it. Give me 30 minutes" she said heading to the back after grabbing a CD out of her purse.  
  
"That was really mean Matt!" Nidia yelled from across the table.  
  
"I'll put $500 up on the table that she freezes up like a deer caught in headlights!" Matt laughed digging in his wallet.  
  
"Dawg, you're going to be sorry" John smiled sipping his drink.  
  
"I have to agree with Cena on this one" Shannon shrugged.  
  
"Yea me too" Christian mumbled.  
  
Twenty minutes later the lights dimmed and the lights flickered on the stage as Shane pulled out his mini camcorder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt whispered.  
  
"Capturing this moment on film!" Shane giggled excitedly.  
  
"Everyone welcome back our very own, Seduction!" Bobby sang out in a low voice and stepped off the stage. KC was sitting in a chair swaying back and forth and caressing her legs in a business suit wearing a top hat as the first 32 seconds of "It's a Man's World" by James Brown played from the speakers. All of a sudden Shania Twain's "I Feel Like a Woman" started to play. KC started to lip-synch along to the song as she slid out of the chair down onto the floor. She slowly unbuttoned her jacket and walked towards a guy at the end of the stage. As he touched he foot she slid it away and walked back to the pole and swung around it. She turned upside down and let the jacket slid off and hit the floor revealing a short sleeved white dress shirt.  
  
"Damn!" Christian sighed.  
  
"Seduction?" Matt mouthed as Shane continued taping as she slid onto the floor crawling slowly as the song switched over to "I'm Glad" by J-Lo as she moved to the end of the stage. She undulated her hips suggestively as she caressed her breasts and pulled the shirt off revealing a sexy white lace bra. About twenty guys ran up to the stage and threw money around her as she sat up on her knees and caressed her body. Matt sat back against the chair in shock wondering what she'd do next. He felt himself getting hard. He shifted in the chair trying to adjust his hard cock that was pressing against the zipper of his black pants. He watched as she leaned back on her back while she was on her knees and rubbed between her legs. "Very limber" he thought.   
  
She stood up and sat her top hat on the stage showing her hair was in two ponytails and stripped her pants off. She was wearing a pair of white bloomers as "Animal Crackers" by Shirley Temple started. She pulled a big sucker out of her bloomers and sucked it as she pranced around like a little girl and tap danced for about 10 seconds. She finally stopped and looked over her shoulder at the audience and innocently shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her bloomers off revealing a pair of white lacy panties that showed her butt cheeks off as men continued to throw money onto the stage. She pulled her hair out of the ponytails as "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce filled the club. She did the booty shake dance as the guys went crazy and then walked into the audience lip-synching to the song and gyrated on Christian's lap as she leaned back on his chest and ran her fingers through his hair as she grinded on his lap.   
  
"Oh yea baby!" Christian hooted.   
  
She swung around to Shannon and bent over in his face slowly pulling her little white cheeky panties up between her cheeks and smacked her ass. "Oh my God!" Shannon breathed out as she straddled him and leaned back on the floor as she gyrated in his lap giving him a clear view of her body as it humped back and forth as if she was riding him while laying upside down.  
  
"Me! I'm next!" Jericho shouted as she slid to the floor and made her way around the table slowly just in time to kick her leg over his shoulder as "You just a wanksta and you need to stop frontin" by 50 cent mixed into the song. She pretended to act surprised but then planted a kiss on Jericho that made him blush as "My Love is Like Whoa" by Mya began.   
  
"Hell yea! That's what I'm talking about" Cena shouted patting Jericho on the back as Matt grinned hoping he'd be next.   
  
"Am I your type?" she mouthed as she made her way over to Shane who was secretly recording her. He quickly handed the camera over to Matt. Matt turned it towards Shane as KC bent over in front of him and pulled her panties halfway down motioning for him to help her as she mouthed, "My ass is like whoa!" Shane pulled her panties down slowly seeing she was wearing a tiny white g-string practically the width of dental floss. "Jesus Christ! Lord help me!" he shouted as the guys in the club hooted and hollered. Matt looked as Shane continued to reveal her sweet little ass. "God she had a great ass!" Matt thought trying to turn away but couldn't resist the view. Shane pulled her panties all the way down her legs and kissed her on the ass as she stepped out of them and stuffed them into his pants as "Leave Your Hat On" by Joe Cocker began playing. Matt handed a sweating Shane the camera back so he could focus on KC who definitely didn't look like an Ice Queen right now. She was making him horny as hell! He watched as she ran back up to the stage and placed the top hat on her head as she slowly placed her hands behind her back and unbuttoned her bra. She swung her head back and forth as the guys shouted for her to take it off. She walked to the end of the stage and threw her bra in Matt's lap. He picked it up and smiled as he took a big gulp of his drink as if he wasn't affected. He stared at her brown nipples and felt his breath quicken. He glanced around the table and noticed Shane was taping him and put his hand over the camera lens turning it back onstage. He looked back up and KC was on the floor on her left side with her right leg cocked up in the air as men placed money in her tiny g-string as she took her five inch high heel shoes off. She gyrated her waist as if she was having sex and Matt felt a pull on his balls. He felt precum squirt from the head of his cock. She stroked her breasts and patted between her legs with her right hand as if she was hot and ready to take a stiff cock deep in her hot wet love tunnel. Matt touched his cock and felt some relief when he caressed it through his zipper. He had to stop before he unloaded in his pants. She got up on her knees and crawled over to the chair showing off her perfect ass. She stood grinding her hips staring at Matt sucking on her index finger and then she turned sideways and pulled her thong down low on her hips and pulled them off. She turned to the audience and quickly placed the hat in front of her hips just in time as she sat in the chair, crossed her legs, and flipped the hat on her head as the song ended as the lights went down. The club exploded into whistles and applause.  
  
"Oh shit! Is it wrong to be hard from her performance?" John asked with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I don't know but her money is still onstage," Nidia said running over to the stage and grabbing all of the money for KC.  
  
"Well..." John started as he pulled a hundred from the money Matt had placed in the middle of the table. "I guess I should have warned you she was a dancer. I mean like ballet, tap, and jazz" John chuckled staring at a beaten Matt.  
  
"Yep! He told me she used to dance," Jericho said in a low tone as he slid a $100 bill over to himself.  
  
"Me too" Shannon said grabbing his $100.  
  
"He mentioned she was an exotic dancer before we got in here," Shane said grabbing a $100.  
  
"I knew she taught aerobics and dance classes" Trish bragged grabbing the last $100.  
  
"This is bullshit!" Matt fussed.  
  
"It sure is, where's my $100!" Nidia frowned getting her a crisp $100 bill from the stack of money that belonged to KC.  
  
"You guys knew and let me make a fool out of myself?" Matt asked as they all got quiet and burst out laughing. He went to stand up to leave but realized he was unbelievably hard and decided against it.  
  
"I'm glad she didn't dance on me. I'm already praying for forgiveness over here from being turned on by her" John complained.  
  
"We know why she didn't dance on you but why not Matt?" Jericho teased.  
  
"Maybe he's sitting over there rock hard right now" Shannon taunted from across the table.  
  
"Please, I wasn't moved by her at all. I can see that anywhere" Matt gloated.  
  
"Let me see" Trish said getting up.  
  
"Hey! No one touches little Matt!" Matt warned covering his private area.  
  
"Sounds like he's hiding something to me" Nidia said as her steak dinner arrived.  
  
"Yo, you feelin KC Matt?" John asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"No. I thought you wanted me to hook her up with Jeff?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea but if you want to date her then I won't stand in the way" John said stuffing his mouth full of food as Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever man!" Matt huffed.  
  
Thirty minutes later KC came from the back freshly showered and feeling great. A few of the guys were asking for a private lap dance but she had to turn them down politely and let them know she didn't give them anymore. She approached the table where her friends were eating and deep in conversation. She started to feel uncomfortable. She sat next to Trish and eyed John who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You were awesome up there!" Christian said breaking the ice.  
  
"Yea, who knew you had it in you" Jericho added smiling.  
  
"Thanks guys. I appreciate it," she said as Becky brought her plate over to her.  
  
"Everything's on the house" she informed everyone.  
  
"Thanks" said everyone as she smiled and walked off.  
  
"So you used to do this years ago?" Matt asked out of the blue.  
  
"Just for about two years to finish college" she explained.  
  
"What is your degree in?" Matt asked continuing to eat.  
  
"I have a MA in Psychology" she answered eating a shrimp.  
  
"Be careful, you don't have good luck with shrimp Kayla" he pointed at her as if he was scolding her.  
  
She then realized he called her by her real name. He knew she was Kayla! "I'm fine Matt" she replied.  
  
"Yes you are!" he thought to himself. "So, you plan on using your degree or what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, after I retire from wrestling" she answered obviously annoyed.  
  
"So, are you going to analyze Jeff because he definitely has issues" Matt laughed sprinkling pepper on his food.  
  
"Will you stop grilling her?" Shane fussed. "Let her eat!"  
  
"Sorry" Matt said sounding a little embarrassed.  
  
.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
KC sat back on the sofa and read her email about 10:30 p.m. She glanced down the list and started deleting all of the spam mail. "Who's giving out her e-mail address?" she wondered. She then saw a name on the list that caught her eye, HardyLovR000831774U. She clicked to read what it said.  
  
"Hi, my bro tells me you look forward to meeting me. Hopefully we can talk before we meet. Hit me back soon.   
  
Jeff.  
  
She quickly typed back a reply: Let me know when you're online. Look forward to talking to you  
  
:) KC.   
  
A few minutes after she sent the e-mail she got an instant message from him. She found it quite amazing when she realized nine hours had passed and they were still chatting. For the next week and a half KC and Jeff corresponded often. They discussed his hopes and dreams for the future. His love of music as well as hers. They even discussed different psychology cases she'd studied. He was definitely smart and KC was really impressed.   
  
Finally, on Saturday she decided she'd take Matt up on traveling to Cameron with him to meet Jeff. She called Matt and got his voicemail. She left a message explaining that she'd decided on leaving with him on Tuesday. She waited for him to call her back but he never called back. On Sunday she called Matt again before the Unforgiven pay per view and never could get in touch with him. His match was second on the card so KC waited by the stairs as he and Shannon came down after the match. He appeared to be hurt so she waited until after her match with Victoria to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Matt, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked as he held a conversation with Cena and Rey Mysterio.  
  
"What is it?" he asked walking towards her in a hurry.  
  
"Did you get my messages?" she asked.  
  
"No, what was it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I've decided to ride back to Cameron with you on Tuesday" she told him as he kept glancing at his watch.  
  
"Oh okay, well call me tomorrow after Raw so we can meet up Tuesday. Look I gotta run" he said rudely pushing past her.  
  
"Hey KC, wanna grab some food after the show?" Shannon asked as Jericho and Christian eyed them.  
  
"Sure, see you in thirty minutes" she said looking almost eye to eye with Shannon due to her high heel sandals. "See you in a little while" she said walking off.  
  
"Yes! I'm in!" Shannon proclaimed.  
  
"We'll see how far she let's you go" Jericho commented. "We'll be at the same place you two go" he nodded with Christian.  
  
An hour later KC, Lita and Trish sat at a local Denny's eating dinner with Shannon, Cena, Jericho, and Christian.  
  
"So, you meeting Jeff Wednesday?" Lita asked.  
  
"I guess so" KC shrugged.  
  
"It will work out fine. I guess Matt isn't showing up. Sorry bastard" Cena laughed.  
  
"You pick Jeff when you could have one of us?" Christian laughed as Jericho elbowed Lita playfully.  
  
"Hey, I don't know if he'll like me or not" KC smiled as Shannon scooted closer to her.  
  
"My God, Christian your so stuck up!" Trish swore.  
  
"You want me don't you?" he accused staring at Trish.  
  
"Oh yes, that's it" she laughed. "Let's call it a night you guys" Trish said placing her money on the table.  
  
Everyone walked out to their cars a few minutes later. Cena got in his rental car and sped out of the parking lot. Shannon walked KC over to the car with Trish while Lita flirted with Jericho. KC pulled him over to the side. "Look Shannon, I didn't expect to have an audience tonight during our dinner date. We can do it alone sometime real soon okay?" she asked as he smiled and nodded. She bent over and kissed him softly on the lips as he quickly responded. Her lips lingered there on his a few seconds before she pulled away. "Goodnight" she said in a low tone before getting in the car as Lita got in the back seat and laid down.  
  
"Damn Shannon! You actually have a chance!" Christian frowned as the girls drove off.  
  
"Maybe. I have a feeling Jeff is going to be some stiff competition" Shannon commented before heading to the rental car.  
  
"Whatever happened to Matt?" Jericho wondered.  
  
"He probably headed on out for SmackDown! He's been acting weird for over a week! He stuck me out on a way home Tuesday. That's why I got my own rental!" Shannon hollered from his rental as he unlocked the door.  
  
"Matt's up to something. He's a sneaky jackass. Let's head on out for Raw. You'd better get on the bandwagon before Shannon wins this bet! Don't go out like a sucka!" Jericho scolded Christian as they got in their rental car.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not! I ain't no sucka!" Christian shouted as he slammed the car door  
  
On Monday KC got on her laptop after her match with Jazz and hoped to have mail from Jeff. Nothing. She e-mailed Jeff but the e-mail was returned a few minutes later saying the screen name no longer existed. KC sat back and pondered what to do next. She decided to ask Shane Helms for advice since he was friends with Matt and Jeff. She caught up with him as he headed out the arena. He offered to let her ride out with him long as she'd be his date to Matt's surprise birthday party on Wednesday night. She agreed and followed him to his car and they headed to North Carolina. 


	3. Interlocking Hearts 3

"We'll head out for Matt's in a few hours" Shane called over his shoulder as he finished brushing his teeth.  
  
"Cool. Shane, I heard you recorded me dancing at the club and I was hoping I could get the tape from you" she begged.  
  
"Why? You were sexy as hell" Shane said between flossing.  
  
"Well, I don't want it to get out" she admitted.  
  
"Well, the thing is that I haven't been able to find that tape or the panties you stuffed in my pants. I'm really pissed about losing them too" Shane growled.  
  
"Wait a minute, the tape of me dancing for you guys is floating around out there with the date on it! I could be terminated from WWE if the right person got their hands on it" she cried running her fingers through her curls.  
  
"It may be tucked away in one of my other bags. I'll look again but you need to go get dressed. We leave in a little over an hour" Shane told her before heading back in his room to search for the tape.   
  
An hour later KC stepped into Shane's room and twirled around looking for his approval. "Wow! You flat ironed your hair. It's nice flipped up like that. Those are some cool cargo pants too" he grinned eyeing her gold satin cargo pants. She had a pair of strappy black high heel sandals on and a black and gold matching shirt that hung to the middle of her waist showing off her curves. "Can we stay here and make out?" Shane offered.  
  
"No" she giggled.  
  
"Damn! I had to try" he sighed. "Well, let's get you over to Matt's house so you can meet your loverboy Jeff" he teased. "Maybe I can hook up with someone tonight too" he smiled.  
  
"I'm ready" KC said rubbing her hands together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The party was in full swing when Shane and KC arrived at Matt's house. Everyone was dancing or in groups talking. KC spotted Lita and Chris Jericho whispering to each other intimately.  
  
"I knew those two were attracted to one another!" Shane laughed. "Want a beer?" Shane asked as KC scanned the room for Jeff.  
  
"Sure thanks" she smiled as she finally caught sight of Jeff dancing with a blonde girl with green streaks in her hair.  
  
"Here you go" Shane said handing her the beer. She thanked him and watched Jeff dance in the middle of the floor.  
  
"What's up?" Matt said walking up behind Shane as he bobbed his head to the music.  
  
"Looking for a honey to hook up with tonight" Shane answered honestly.  
  
"Good luck, there's plenty of them here" Matt grinned a few seconds before a look of horror appeared on his face. "What the hell is she doing here?" he pointed to KC.  
  
"She's here to meet Jeff" Shane mouthed to him.  
  
"Shit!" Matt muttered and walked over to Jeff and whispered something to him. Jeff looked over towards KC and Shane and waved. She smiled and waved back. Jeff walked over to her and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Jeff" he spoke softly.  
  
"I know" KC grinned.   
  
"Wanna dance?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Umm, can we talk first?" she shouted over the music.  
  
"Yea, follow me" he motioned towards the front door as Matt panicked and ran to the door.   
  
"Where you going little bro?" Matt muttered.  
  
"Out to talk to KC" Jeff pointed as KC caught up with him.  
  
"I need to talk to you first" Matt said nervously.  
  
"Bro, chill! It's your party man. Enjoy! There's plenty of beautiful girls to go around" Jeff laughed pulling KC by the arm out into the night heat. "Sorry that Matt is being an ass tonight" Jeff smiled sitting on the hood of his car.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm used to it" KC laughed waving her hand towards the house where Matt peered out the window.  
  
"So, your KC huh? The girl my bro can't stand" Jeff grinned widely. "I actually expected you to be homely" he laughed eyeing her outfit as she took a drink of her beer.  
  
"No, I'm not homely" she laughed.  
  
"Kayla Kummings, I admire your work in the ring. I watch you every Monday. When your not on I feel a little sad" Jeff breathed out slowly.  
  
"Oh how sweet. Your glad that I came then?" she asked standing in front of him.  
  
"Well, yea" he answered slowly.  
  
"I figured you'd changed your mind about me coming to see you tonight since you deleted your screen name" she said nervously.  
  
"Whoa! What are you talking about?" Jeff asked sounding confused.  
  
"How we chatted online for almost two weeks and then you stopped responding a few days ago. When I e-mailed you it said your account was deleted" she explained.  
  
"KC, tonight is the first time I've ever talked to you" Jeff said sounding even more confused.  
  
"Your screen name isn't HardyLovR000831774U?" she asked backing away from him.  
  
"No. I rarely get online" he chuckled.  
  
"Well then whom have I been talking to the past week and a half?" she asked.  
  
"My guess..." Jeff spoke and looked back at the house.  
  
"What?" KC asked.  
  
"Nothing" Jeff said shaking his head sadly. "So, your Kayla and KC? Why not KK for Kayla Kummings?" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Yea, I'm Kayla. My real name is Kayla Carter, hence KC" she answered.  
  
"Damn! This is too funny! Didn't you strip a few weeks ago?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Umm, well yea" she answered obviously embarrassed.   
  
"Well, I saw your little performance and really wanted to meet you. I wish I was there that night" he blushed. "Matt told me you weren't interested in me but John and Lita kept talking about this chick KC liking me. When I told Matt I was going to meet KC in a few weeks when I came to visit him backstage at the next pay per view he freaked out" Jeff said staring her in the eyes. "I got a little suspicious so I called John today and he told me about KC being the wrestler Kayla Kummings and I put everything together. I've been waiting to talk to you all day. Then Matt whispers that Kayla was here as Shane's date a little earlier I knew I had to see what was really going on" Jeff laughed.  
  
"How did you see that tape when Shane had it?" she asked.  
  
"I caught Matt looking at it a few weeks ago. Let's just say it was a very embarrassing moment" Jeff snickered and quickly straightened up when he saw the look of embarrassment cross her face. "Sorry" he apologized as she headed back to the house.  
  
"Jeff, who do you think I was chatting with?" she asked honestly.  
  
"More than likely it was Matt" Jeff answered quietly. "If it's any consolation to you I'd love to date you but unfortunately we have a conflict of interest now" he said walking up close to her.   
  
"Meaning?" she asked taking in his cologne which smelled so good.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, my brother has it bad for you. Your everything he contradicts. You keep him on his toes and that irks the hell out of him" Jeff laughed. "I hate he met you first though" Jeff sighed staring at her face. "You're very pretty and I'm sure that you have plenty of guys after you but I have to bow out" Jeff said as Matt peeped out the window again. "My nosy brother is watching us. Wanna make him even more nervous?" Jeff asked looking down into her face.  
  
"Sure, what do you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
Jeff pulled her in and kissed her softly as Matt's mouth fell open in shock. "Come with me" Jeff whispered in her ear as they headed to his car and left. They went to his house and listened to some of his tracks for his new CD. Then he taped her singing different styles of music. "I may need you for a song or two" Jeff laughed as she scratched Liger under his chin and he turned over on his back wanting her to rub his belly. "He's in love" Jeff teased as she rubbed Liger's belly and then Jeff's flat stomach.   
  
"What time is it?" she asked as Jeff continued letting her rub his belly.  
  
"Shit! It's almost four in the morning. I'd better get you back before Shane leaves" Jeff said grabbing his keys.  
  
"Well, it was definitely nice meeting you" she told him as they headed out to the car.  
  
"Yea, I enjoyed it too," Jeff said opening the car door for her. "We definitely have to do this again" he smiled kissing her on the forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Shane!" KC called out and got no answer. She walked out onto the steps and saw Jeff driving off. She sighed and walked back into Matt's house and closed the door. She sat down for about 10 minutes and decided to head upstairs. She knocked on a door and opened it but no one was in it. She went to the next room and had the same result. As she came closer to the door at the end of the hall she heard soft music playing. She cracked the door and saw Matt making out with a blond on his bed so she turned and went down the hall and went into a room and closed the door. Her heart was racing for some reason. "Where in the hell was Shane?" she wondered as she found a light switch and saw an entertainment center full off DVD movies. She then noticed a small camcorder connected to the TV. She turned on the TV and pushed play on the camcorder and watched as she danced on Shannon from the night at the club. She sat down and watched as she went to Jericho and she giggled a little. She smiled as Shane swore under his breath as he kissed her bottom. Then she went back up onstage and twirled around and then the camera panned over to Matt's facial expression. He appeared to be uncomfortable and frowned a little. It was more like a twitch. His eyelids appeared to get heavy and glassy. He bit his lip as he shifted in his seat. He blew his breath out slowly as his chest started to rise and fall rapidly. He appeared to be trying to catch his breath as he picked up his glass and took a drink. He turned and covered the camera with his hand and turned it towards the stage. KC sat back in the chair and rewinded the tape and froze it on Matt's face as he frowned uncomfortably. Hmm, he was affected by her dance. Matt Hardy was practically unraveling right before her very eyes that night and she didn't even notice it!  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Matt shouted as he snatched the control out of her hand and turned the tape off.  
  
"I should be asking you what you're doing with that tape!" she shouted back.  
  
"Why are you here?" he inquired.  
  
"I was trying to get a ride back to Shane's" she replied eyeing the camcorder which held the tape.  
  
"He's already left and he wasn't alone" Matt snorted eyeing the camcorder.  
  
They both dove onto the floor at the same time and tussled over the camcorder. Matt pinned her down with one hand and snatched the tape out of the camcorder. He ran for the door but she grabbed his right foot causing him to fall flat on his face causing the tape to slide across the floor into the hallway. He got up on his knee and pushed her down on her back and ran out into the hall and grabbed the tape. He took off running down the hall with her right on his heels. As she approached him he stood outside his bedroom shaking the tape in his hand.  
  
"Give it to me Matt!" she screamed holding her hand out.  
  
"You want it? Come and get it!" he smiled walking into his bedroom.  
  
KC walked to the door and thought to let it go but then she got angry at how childish he was being. She walked into his room that was pitch dark. All of a sudden a dim light flooded the room as she noticed Matt standing next to a lamp on his nightstand.  
  
"I thought you'd want the tape bad enough. You can have it but there's consequences" Matt teased.  
  
"Matt, I just want a ride back to Shane's house. My purse was in his car" she whined.  
  
"I'll give you a ride to his place later. It's 4 in the morning!" he shouted.  
  
"I know, time passed quickly when I left with Jeff" she sighed as she sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
"You enjoy your night with Jeff?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"What are you insinuating?" she asked getting defensive.  
  
"Just that you barely knew him and you ran off with him. You have no class" he muttered.  
  
"You think I slept with him? We listened to his music in his studio. I sang for him and played with Liger!" she shouted getting to her feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked angrily.  
  
"I'm leaving. You have company so I'll leave you to entertain your blonde bimbo," she said walking to the door before he responded.  
  
"Hey! You can't walk in those heels out here. Plus she left after you opened the door. It seems she wasn't into threesomes or voyeurism" he teased as KC frowned at him.  
  
"Whatever! I left when I saw you two. Maybe you can go catch her before she gets too far" KC suggested as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into the room while closing the bedroom door with his left hand. "Let me go!" she fussed pushing away from him. "What are you doing?" she demanded as he walked up to her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Actually I sent her home. I wasn't in the mood for a blonde. I have a craving for a brunette tonight" he whispered as he caressed her hair making her uncomfortable as hell.  
  
"What? Your trippin" KC laughed trying to ease the awkwardness.  
  
"I'll take you to Shane's when you do something for me" Matt said going to the chair in the corner and sat down.  
  
"What do you want?" KC asked.  
  
"I want you to make up for making me look like a fool a few weeks ago at the club. You skipped over me during your little number. So..." he paused as he went through controls on the table and found the right one and flipped on the stereo. "Dance for me" he demanded.  
  
"What? Are you insane? I'm out of here!" she huffed.  
  
"As I recall you have no way of going anywhere. Whether you like it or not, I'm your only hope" he bragged sliding lower in the chair. He pointed at her, "Dance Seduction" he whispered.  
  
"To that?" she yelled at him as rock music played on the stereo that really wasn't sexy to dance to.  
  
"Hold up" he threw his hand up as he flipped through the CD's on the control and chose CD 5. "You like shaking your tail? Let me see you shake a tailfeather" he laughed as Nelly and P.Diddy's voice filled the room.  
  
KC started to move her hips as Matt bobbed his head and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Come on KC, I didn't risk downloading this song online for nothing. Move sexy like you did that night" he shouted over the music.  
  
KC stopped dancing and then restarted grinding her hips. She closed her eyes and pretended she was dancing alone in a club. She squatted down and came up slow as she moved her hips from left to right and started shaking her ass fast along with the song. He wanted to see me shake a tailfeather? Well I'll shake it alright," she thought as she went down in a split and started to grind. Matt stopped the music. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Get up. I didn't ask you to get nasty. Start over" he demanded as she stood up in shock and he hit a button and switched CD's as "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera filled the room.   
  
KC stood there and fiddled with her hair looking uncomfortable.   
  
"This is no time to be shy! Come on Ice Queen, melt for me!" he taunted.  
  
KC moved around in a circle and got her groove back. She looked into Matt's face and pretended he was a stranger and started dancing sexy. She turned and shook her ass and smacked it a few times. Matt grasped the arms of the chair as she danced closer to him. He looked up at her as she put her hands behind her neck and flipped her hair over her shoulder and caressed her body as she gyrated her hips. She turned her back to Matt and bent over looking at him between her legs. She smiled as she realized he was turning red. She stood up and started to turn towards him but he stopped the music.  
  
"What now?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Strip and give me a lap dance" he demanded.  
  
"What! No way!" she argued folding her arms.  
  
"You owe me one. Come on, let's see what you do for all of those dirty old men," he said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"That was years ago," she cried.  
  
"Come on KC. I want to see what you've got. Unless of course you're scared..." Matt grinned devilishly.  
  
"Why are you trying to humiliate me? I've never done anything to you" she cried wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"You think this is personal? I'm not trying to embarrass you. I thought you were used to performing. Treat me just like another customer" he suggested.  
  
"How long do I have to do this?" she asked twirling her finger in her straight hair.  
  
"Only one more song and stop fiddling with your hair! It shows your insecurities. No man wants a lap dance from an uncomfortable performer," he said in a cold voice.  
  
KC stared at him and realized he was trying to humiliate her. She refused to be belittled. She was going to make him want her and then leave him hanging. She smiled sweetly. "Play the song" she ordered as she walked to the middle of his bedroom and adjusted her satin gold cargo pants.  
  
"I want the same treatment you gave the guys that night" he ordered before hitting play and filling the room with "My Love is Like Whoa" by Mya. "I want you to do it to this particular song" he said pressing buttons on the control and sitting it on the floor on side of the chair. He sat back in the chair and clasped his hands in front of him in his lap.  
  
KC went along with the lyrics of the song as Matt stared. She caressed her stomach, put her two fingers to her lips, caressed her breasts, touched between her legs and closed her legs against her hand like she was riding a cock and then shook her ass, and then caressed her thighs on time with the song. She pulled her shirt off revealing a red lace push up bra. She pushed her 36 C cup breasts together and twirled across the room and placed her right foot on the arm of the chair and made Matt caress her calf. She pulled away from him and turned away from him and sat on his lap and rolled her hips in slow motion until she noticed his hands gripping the arms of the chair. She looked back at him and saw him gasping for air. "Got you!" she thought. She stood up and faced him as she unbuttoned her pants slowly. She took his left hand and made him unzip her pants. He bit down on his lip as he stared at the red panties that she was wearing. She turned around and pulled her pants down a little and looked back at him and took his hand making him slide them down over her hips as she wiggled her ass and he pulled away nervously. He licked his lips as his chest rose up and down quickly. Sweat ran down the sides of his face. He wiped the sweat away from his face and gripped the arm of the chair. He adjusted in the chair as if he was uncomfortable. The song ended and started to replay. She looked at him and he looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't stop" he grunted trying to swallow.  
  
KC stepped out of her pants and stood up on the arms of the chair and gyrated over him as she caressed her stomach and hips. He looked up at her as if he was in a trance as she took her bra off and threw it down on his face. He quickly pulled it from over his face and tossed it across the room. She squatted down and caressed his face and caressed between her legs to the lyrics in the song. She kissed him on the lips a few seconds and then rubbed his face between her legs and smacked her ass as she stood and looked down at him.  
  
Matt slid lower into the chair. He could smell the musky scent of her femininity. She was wet for him. He wanted to pull her down onto his face and feast on her for the next hour. He looked up at her pumping in and out over his head and felt his cock jerk in his blue jeans. He felt the wetness in his underwear. He wanted to fuck the shit out of her right now.  
  
KC jumped down off the chair and backed up towards Matt and grabbed his hands and put them on her ass as she made her ass wiggle. Matt grabbed the red lace cheeky panties she was wearing and pulled them up between her ass making them a thong. He squeezed her ass and then spread her cheeks apart as sweat rolled off his forehead onto her ass. He kissed her on her ass causing her to gasp. He stuck his tongue out and licked from her ass down to her clit. She moaned as he smacked her on her left ass cheek and pulled her panties over to the side and buried his face deep into her cunt.  
  
"My God! What was he doing and why was she letting him?" KC thought as she started to panic. She pulled away from him causing him to moan out loud as if he was angry at her for doing so. She turned and looked at his heavy lidded eyes. He stared at her with wet sticky lips. He stuck his right hand out to her.  
  
"Come here baby," he said in a rough voice that even surprised him. "Don't be scared" he told her trying to calm her nerves.   
  
She got down on her knees and crawled up between his legs and caressed the bulge trying to free itself from behind the zipper of his blue jeans. Matt pulled his gray shirt over his head and threw it across the room as she stuck her tongue out and licked along the length of his hard cock underneath the denim material. Matt groaned as his head fell back against the back of the chair. He started to lift his hips as she sucked the head of his cock through his jeans for a few minutes until his jeans were soaked with her spit and his pre-cum.  
  
"Oh shit! Sweetheart, you're driving me crazy" he moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and Matt quickly pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles as his fat, long cock sprang out at KC. She was shocked at the girth he was blessed with. "Too big?" Matt asked smiling down at her as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I love a challenge" she breathed before taking him in her mouth. She sucked for all she was worth for a couple of minutes as Matt begged her to stop. She took him all the way to the back of her throat.   
  
"Goddamn! Stop! I'm gonna cum" Matt sighed. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and bent down fiddling with his jeans around his ankle. He came back up with a condom in his hand. He tore the packet with his teeth and pulled the condom out, tossed the packet and slid it down his cock. "Come here and sit on my lap" he said pulling her up on top of him. "I want to kiss those sexy lips," he said tracing his fingers along her lips as he placed the head of his cock against her wet swollen cunt. They started to kiss as he slid in deeper a little at a time. KC gasped as he drove deep into her. "Damn KC, your so fucking tight!" he murmured against the base of her throat as he sucked and kissed her there trying to wait for her to accept his size. They sat there just staring into one another's eyes before moving against each other. He bent down and sucked her nipple and then the other as she rocked back and forth on him. She put her right hand between her legs and encircled his cock as it slid in and out of her and massaged his balls with her left hand. He stared at her as his eyes rolled up into his head and he closed his eyes as his mouth fell open.  
  
KC had no idea that dancing for an asshole could lead to some great sex. She looked down at Matt who was trying to catch his breath. He grabbed her and kissed her with such passion that she was taken aback. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes because there was more involved in that kiss than just great sex. She caressed his face with both hands as he pumped into her. She was on the verge of cumming, which was hard to make her do. She'd been faking orgasms for the last six years. She balanced herself and slammed against him as hard as she could trying to impale him into her as deep as she could. All of a sudden she started to convulse and moan out loud. She lay back on his legs and placed the palm of her hands on the floor giving him a perfect view of his cum covered cock sliding in and out of her. She couldn't control the sounds coming from her mouth. "Yes! Fuck me harder!" she screamed as Matt pounded into her as hard as he could as she sat up in his lap and bit into his left shoulder.   
  
"Yes baby, let go. Cum all over my cock Kayla" he demanded as he jerked and let out a loud growl as he grasped her ass and forced her down onto him and sucked hard on her nipple as they both continued to tremble and shake. Five minutes later they both lay against each other as Matt collapsed against the back of the chair. "That was unexpected" Matt laughed.  
  
"What was?" she asked in a tired voice.  
  
"That we'd have great sex together. I'm spent" he groaned as she moved against him making his cock twitch.  
  
"I'm just as surprised as you are," she said lying against his chest listening to his heartbeat slowing down to a steady pace.  
  
"Wanna do it again?" he asked with a grin on his face. "You may have to give me a few minutes" he commented as he put his left hand down between her legs and playing with her clit.  
  
"Matt" she breathed out as she quivered and jerked.  
  
"Yea, you're still sensitive and wet" he grunted.  
  
"I can't believe I just had sex with you" she groaned against his shoulder.  
  
"And you loved every minute of it" he gloated.  
  
"Don't mar this moment with your pompous attitude" she huffed getting off of him.  
  
"You have the cutest little bubble butt. It's big but yet it's just right" he said squinting his eyes and putting his hands up in front of his face as if he was measuring her ass.  
  
"Where can I shower?" she asked picking up her clothes.  
  
"Right through that door" Matt pointed to a door across from her.  
  
"Cool" she said heading to the bathroom. She noticed he had a big tub and decided on a bath. After running the water and finding the towels she sat back in the tub and relaxed. What in the hell was wrong with her? Why did she have sex with Matt when she wanted Jeff? KC then remembered what Jeff had told her. They'd never spoken until tonight. Matt had never intended to hook her up with Jeff, but why? Was Jeff right and Matt actually really liked her for himself? Nah! She was grasping for straws. Matt just wanted sex from her like most guys she'd met. KC felt uncomfortable as if she wasn't alone. She opened one eye and saw a naked Matt standing over her with his cock standing at attention. "Can I help you?" she grinned trying not to look at the huge piece of meat hanging between his legs.  
  
"Scoot over" he told her as he climbed into the tub. "So, I was thinking after we get some sleep I can show you around Cameron. We can drive over to Shane's later in the evening" Matt suggested grabbing the towel from her and washing his arms and chest.  
  
"Why would you want to hang with me any longer than you have to?" KC asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm trying to be gentlemanly. That's how I am" he told her as he washed himself under the water.  
  
"I've never seen this side of you but it's nice" she giggled as he grabbed her foot and tickled it.   
  
"I'm a very nice guy whether you know it or not" he chuckled as he ran his hand up her leg.  
  
"I'll find out what your angle is one way or another" she replied as he scooted over to her and pulled her onto his lap. "Umm, the purpose of a bath is to get clean, not sweaty from sex" she smiled.  
  
"You're very sexy. I would love to take you hostage for the next few days and learn all of your secrets" he said before kissing her neck.  
  
"Matt, I have no secrets. What you see is what you get" she shrugged as she fiddled with his Hardy Boyz necklace.  
  
"You came pretty hard back there. Like you hadn't been intimate in awhile" he murmured against her wrist as he kissed it.  
  
"I hadn't. It's been almost a year. I'm not complaining though" she squealed as he caressed her back as he slid into her.  
  
"I can't get enough of you" he groaned against her chest as he rocked his hips back and forth causing her to moan out loud. "Let's go to bed' he whispered before pulling out of her and getting out the tub and handing her a towel. "I want to eat you out until your reaching for things that aren't there" he groaned pulling her in for a kiss and wrapping the towel around her.  
  
"Matt, I've never seen this side of you!" she said in shock.   
  
"I'm a freak. And your about to find that out" he groaned as he lifted her up and took her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He dried her off with the towel and then got her wet all over again by giving her a tongue bath.  
  
"Matt, it's six in the morning" she whimpered an hour later as he made her cum for the sixth time from orally stimulating her.  
  
"I guess I'll let you rest" he chuckled laying next to her on the bed. He rolled over and positioned himself between her legs and entered her warm wet cavern as she sheathed him and tightened around him.  
  
"I thought you were giving me a break" she moaned as he moved against her and placed the heel of her feet against his ass pushing him in deeper.  
  
"I lied" he grinned devilishly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Will you stop touching me!" KC giggled as she and Matt entered another store in the mall.  
  
"I love those hip hugging jeans. You wear them well" he groaned pulling her against him as they walked over to a rack of clothes. "Ooh, bra and panties!" Matt pointed to the back of the store.  
  
"Matt, I already owe you $300" KC whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"It's on me," he said heading to the back.   
  
"Matt!" she shouted following him as he picked up underwear and put them against her as Lita, Shannon and Jericho walked by the store and looked in.  
  
"Do you see what I see?" Jericho asked Lita.  
  
"I see it but I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as Matt lifted KC up over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn! That sneaky bastard! He got her before me or Christian!" Shannon snarled as KC grabbed a few shirts next to a display.  
  
"Chill!" Jericho said placing his hand on Shannon's chest as Matt threw underwear in KC's arms and pushed her into the dressing room and held the door open as if they were arguing about something. He walked into the dressing room and closed the door.  
  
"Well, I guess it didn't work out with her and Jeff last night" Lita laughed.  
  
"Are you upset about them flirting or whatever it is they're doing?" Jericho questioned.  
  
"No sweetie. I'm cool with it. Thanks for asking" she said kissing him on the lips.  
  
"And to think I was concerned about Shane and Jeff!" Shannon huffed as he ran to catch up with Jericho and Lita after looking back in the store one more time. "Damn you Matt! She was actually the right height for me!" he sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Matt, I'm worried about KC. I hate leaving her out here now because Jeff says she was at your house last. I know you had a hot little honey in your room when I left so where's KC? Call me" Shane whined on the voicemail as Matt pushed for the next message.  
  
"Yo bro, Shane's frantic over here! He's at my house. If KC is with you let me know" Jeff said in a teasing voice.  
  
Matt picked up the phone and called Jeff to let him know KC was okay. KC walked in wearing a pair of peach shorts and a matching tank top. Matt stared at her as she looked at his family pictures on the mantle over the fireplace. He talked quietly to Shane and hung up quickly. "What are you up to?" Matt inquired startling her.  
  
"Just looking. You have a nice home. When Shane brings me my purse I'll pay you back and get you a birthday gift" KC promised.  
  
"You don't have to. Unwrapping you was the best gift I ever opened" he answered causing her to roll her eyes up at how corny he was being.  
  
"You actually have a personality Matt" she laughed.  
  
"Maybe you bring the fun side of me out" he groaned as he dipped his head to suck on her neck.  
  
"Down boy! I thought we were going to catch a movie," she said grabbing the newspaper and looking for the movie section.  
  
"We can make our own movie" he groaned picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Matt! Put me down!" she screamed as he smacked her on the butt.  
  
"Okay! I'll take you to the movies" he sighed.  
  
"You think we could head to Shane's afterward?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yea, if your tired of spending time with me it's cool" he said staring down at the floor.  
  
"It's not that it's just that he's probably looking for me by now" she guessed.  
  
"He knows your okay. He left a message on the machine earlier. I called him at Jeff's and he left your things there" Matt admitted.  
  
"Well let's go get my stuff" she squealed sounding a little too excited. She noticed Matt looking sad. "I'll stay if you want me to" she said holding his face between her hands.  
  
He cracked a smile. "Cool. Let's just head out to the movies and then get your stuff " he suggested.  
  
"Okay. I'm with you," she shouted before jumping on his back as they headed to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Excuse me, the movie is over and you have to leave now!" Matt said mocking the movie theater attendant.  
  
"He was such a jerk!" KC laughed sipping on her Icee. "I mean sure we were making out throughout the whole movie but he could have been nicer" KC sighed.  
  
"Yea, and then when he saw who I was he totally changed". "Oh Mr. Hardy, I didn't know it was you! Can I have an autograph?" Matt said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Stop!" KC laughed as they pulled up to Jeff's house.   
  
Matt blew his horn as Jeff peeped through the blinds. "Hurry up! SmackDown's about to come on!" Matt shouted.  
  
Jeff ran out to the car with her purse and bag. He handed them to her and leaned in the car window. "You miss me baby?" Jeff asked staring at her.  
  
"Yes I did" she grinned pinching his cheeks.  
  
"I thought about what we did all night" Jeff teased eyeing Matt.  
  
"So did I" she continued playing along with Jeff as Matt stared at the two of them angrily as he started the car.  
  
"We're just kidding bro!" Jeff laughed reaching across KC and hitting Matt upside the head.  
  
"I knew you were" Matt grinned.  
  
"Yea right!" KC smiled.  
  
"See you guys later" Jeff waved backing away from the car.  
  
"You were actually getting mad!" KC accused.  
  
"No, I was disgusted at how you two were trying to play me! Besides, if you'd have slept with him last night you wouldn't have been so tight when I penetrated you" he said staring at her.  
  
KC blushed and turned her head and looked out the window.  
  
"This is the first time I've shut you up. I have to make note of this moment" he teased grabbing her hand and kissing it.  
  
KC looked down at their hands twined together on the armrest and watched Matt as he continued to tease her. She realized she was actually falling for him. Who would have thought? After all the years of liking Jeff Hardy, she'd fallen in love with Matt Hardy. Wait a minute, did I just say love? Oh damn! 


	4. Interlocking Hearts 4

Raw  
  
"So, when can I see you again?" Matt asked pulling KC in for a brief kiss.  
  
"When do you want to see me?" she grinned.  
  
"Soon. Why don't I stay in town and we can hang out after Raw. That way you can travel with me to SmackDown and spend more time with me" Matt hinted at.  
  
"Well, I wanted to go home tonight but..."  
  
"How about I travel to Dallas with you after my match tomorrow" he offered.  
  
"Would you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course" he said pulling away from her as Jericho and Christian walked by.  
  
"What are you doing here Hardy?" Christian teased.  
  
"Looking for you guys actually" Matt said changing his attitude all of a sudden. "KC, I'll see you later," he said walking off with the guys as she stood there in shock.  
  
"So, should I give you the money now?" Jericho asked pulling the wad of cash out. Matt pressed his hand against it pushing Jericho back a few steps as he looked back to see if KC was gone.  
  
"I haven't won yet!" Matt lied.  
  
"Shannon, Lita, and I saw you two wrestling around in a store in the mall Thursday. You two looked intimate" Jericho chuckled.  
  
"She had no clothes after Shane took off with some girl and left her at my house! I loaned her money to buy an outfit" Matt informed him.  
  
"So, it's still open season on the Ice Queen?" Christian questioned.  
  
"Yes" Matt grumbled.  
  
"Okay then, I'll hold on to this cash a little bit longer" Jericho commented stuffing the money back in his pocket.  
  
"You coming to search for some hot chicks with us tonight?" Christian asked.  
  
"Naw man, I'm heading on to SmackDown" Matt said walking into the dressing room with them.  
  
"Hey Matt, how'd the weekend go?" Shane Helms teased.  
  
"Fine" Matt answered giving him a warning look.  
  
"Say, we need to go taunt Austin before the match. He's already out there in the ring" Jericho laughed following Christian out.  
  
"Shane, don't mention to anyone that KC stayed the weekend with me okay?" Matt begged.  
  
"Why? You regret it already?" Shane asked straddling the bench.  
  
"No, I made a bet with Jericho, Christian, and Shannon" Matt admitted.  
  
"What kind of bet?" Shane asked cautiously.  
  
"Who could bed KC the quickest" Matt replied staring at the TV monitor.  
  
"Shit Matt! You won the bet and now your having doubts because you actually like her?" Shane asked.  
  
"I don't know man! I usually take my time getting emotionally involved with a girl but she's driving me insane" Matt growled holding his head in his hands.  
  
"She hounding you for a commitment already?" Shane shrieked.  
  
"No, that's just it, I don't know if she's in it for the sex or what" Matt groaned.  
  
"So, she may be doing the no strings attached thing?" Shane guessed.  
  
"Probably" Matt uttered.  
  
"Well, ask her what she wants" Shane implied.  
  
"I don't even know what I want Shane" Matt blew out a deep breath.  
  
"Well, it's still early in the ... do I dare say relationship?" Shane asked as Matt nodded.   
  
"Can you take her kissing Jericho tonight?" Shane asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked as Shane pointed to the monitor as KC headed out to the ring during Jericho and Christian's match against Test and Scott Steiner.  
  
"She joins up with Jericho and Christian tonight" Shane explained. "There will be a lot of kissing going on for the next few months. She'll dump Jericho in six weeks for Christian during their title match against each other" Shane told him as a slight tightness pulled in Matt's chest. "You won't be jealous will you?" Shane asked as KC kissed Jericho passionately after she helped them win the match.   
  
"No, I can deal with it" Matt answered nodding his head as Jericho pulled her back to him and stared into her eyes and kissed her.  
  
"Give it time homeslice. Oh! Close your eyes!" Shane shouted as Jericho slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
"I have no choice but to" Matt sighed balling up his fists.  
  
"By the way, I think these belong to you" Shane grinned handing Matt KC's white lace panties. "I found them but I wouldn't feel right sniff... I mean keeping them" he joked.  
  
"Thanks Shane" Matt laughed as he stuffed the panties into his pocket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"So, why have you been distant these past few weeks?" KC asked leaning over Matt's shoulder as he typed a commentary for his website.  
  
"I'm not being distant. I've just been busy doing autograph signings" he shrugged her off his shoulder.  
  
"See? It's like you don't want me touching you" she fussed.  
  
"Baby, it's not that. I'm just tired. I need sleep" he explained as best he could.  
  
"I haven't seen you in five days. I thought maybe you'd want to make out" she grinned straddling him at the computer desk blocking his view of his laptop.  
  
"KC! Don't you see I'm busy?" he shouted obviously not wanting to be bothered. "Go think over your strategy for your match against Victoria tomorrow or something!" he slowly pushed her off of his lap and waved her away.  
  
"We've already went over our spots for tomorrow. Goodnight Matt" KC called over her shoulder as she headed to bed.  
  
"Damnit!" Matt groaned as he pounded his fist down on the desk. Tomorrow he had to keep his distance from KC or the guys will know he won the bet and more than likely it would get back to KC. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this from her. He sent his commentary and turned off the laptop. He stood and headed to the bedroom. He saw her lying there pretending to be sleep. He got under the cover and pulled her close. "I'm sorry for being an ass" he whispered. "Forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure" she smiled as she caressed his face.  
  
"Can I do you all night?" he teased.  
  
"We have matches tomorrow. Not all night" she giggled.  
  
"Okay, just half of the night" he groaned pulling her on top of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"So tell me the truth, you and Matt a couple?" Trish pried.  
  
"We're friends" KC answered staring at Matt's match on the screen.  
  
"That's not a full answer" Lita commented pulling her shorts on.  
  
"I don't know what we have. It's a cool friendship" KC shrugged.  
  
"I bet! Sex involved yet?" Lita asked.  
  
KC pretended not to hear and continued staring at the monitor.  
  
"Well?" Trish shouted.  
  
"Huh?" KC looked over at them smiling.  
  
"You little slut! You're sleeping with him!" Lita chuckled. "He's a pretty good lay huh?" Lita bragged.  
  
"Umm, yea. I feel weird discussing his sexual technique with you though" KC frowned at Lita.  
  
"Well, I haven't had him yet so you can talk to me" Trish fussed.  
  
"It was nice" KC shrugged.  
  
"Just nice?" Lita questioned.  
  
"It was... okay" KC answered trying to not brag about the incredible orgasms that she'd been experiencing. She's always heard to never brag about how good your man was in bed to your girls because they could get curious and try to get with your man and find out for themselves. Lita knew how Matt was in bed but Trish didn't. KC was a private person and didn't like her business in the streets. Not that she didn't trust Trish, but she'd heard rumors about how Trish came up in the company. It could have been rumors. "Say, I'm going to go find Victoria and go over our spots again" KC said out of the blue.  
  
"Okay. See you later" Trish responded sounding suspicious.  
  
KC headed out to find Victoria and ran into Jericho who was yelling into his cellphone.  
  
"That's right Assclown! My room had better be ready when I get there!" he shouted before hanging up the phone. "KC?" he sighed sounding completely innocent.  
  
"Hey King of the World" KC laughed.  
  
"And of Bling Bling" he reminded pointing at her.  
  
"You ready for tonight?" KC asked looking at Matt's match on the monitor behind Jericho.  
  
He turned and saw what she was staring at and grinned. "You like him don't you?" Jericho inquired.  
  
"Who?" KC asked nervously twisting her hair around her finger.  
  
"Hardy" Jericho pointed.  
  
"He's okay" she shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Hey! You two are messing around aren't you?" Jericho accused.  
  
"Why would you say that?" she asked stopping in her tracks and facing him.  
  
"Just a hunch" Jericho chuckled. "You've been kissing with more passion. Either Hardy has opened those floodgates of yours or your thinking of him when you kiss me" Jericho grinned.  
  
"Your wrong on both accounts" she lied walking towards Victoria's locker room.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that I'm right on the money?" Jericho said to no one in particular.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"So, you hangin with us tonight or what?" Shannon asked Matt who appeared to be engrossed in KC's ladder match against Victoria.  
  
"Hey Hardy, you hear Shannon?" Jericho shouted.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, I'm there!" Matt answered slapping hands with Christian as he sat down next to him.  
  
"So, you jackoffs up for some fun tonight?" Cena asked walking in holding a throwback jersey in his hand.  
  
"Hell yea!" Shannon commented as Matt turned back to the monitor just as KC climbed the ladder and grabbed the women's title and fell to the mat real hard. Matt stood quickly and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Christian asked standing quickly and throwing his arm around Matt's shoulder.  
  
"To get a bottle of water if you don't mind" Matt grinned.  
  
"Hardy, bring me one back too" Cena asked.  
  
"Yea" Matt replied as he headed down the hall. He made it over to the backstage area and waited impatiently a few minutes but KC wasn't coming back yet. Christian called out to Matt.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Christian asked.  
  
"I was talking to one of the guys over there" Matt pointed to a group of stagehands. "Come on, I need some water" Matt said guiding a suspicious Christian toward the catering hall.  
  
KC came down the stairs rubbing her hip hoping Matt would be there waiting to celebrate with her but was disappointed to see he wasn't. She felt like crying but she sucked it up and headed to the showers. She came out and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and stepped into them and grabbed the matching blue jean top just as Trish walked in.  
  
"Cute outfit. You have to tell me where I can get one" Trish said touching the low cut top as KC buttoned it.  
  
"It's a little tight on me?" KC hissed as she bent over and slipped into her silver sandals.  
  
"You just showered! It'll loosen up" Trish assured her.  
  
"I lotioned my body after I showered" KC fussed.  
  
"That could be it too. Anyway, congrats on your win. I may have to take that title from you next month!" Trish teased.  
  
"I look forward to it!" KC challenged standing over Trish.  
  
"Ooh, your scaring me!" Trish taunted pretending to shiver. "So, got a victory kiss from Matt yet?" she teased.  
  
"No, I'm on my way to see him now" KC shouted heading out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Will you guys stop badgering me about this?" Matt fussed as Jericho, Shannon, and Christian surrounded him as soon as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"Have you won the bet?" Christian questioned.  
  
"No!" Matt shouted  
  
"Why did Christian see you waiting for KC by the backstage area?" Jericho challenged.  
  
"I was talking to one of the grip guys!" Matt replied quickly.  
  
"Thought it was a stagehand?" Christian laughed as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Shannon shouted as KC stuck her head in the door.  
  
"Hey guys, I was wondering if I could borrow Matt for a minute" she asked eyeing the guys suspiciously.  
  
"Sure" Jericho grinned.  
  
"Matt?" Christian said looking down at him as if he was guilty as charged.  
  
"KC, I'm busy right now. I'll talk to you later," Matt said never looking her way.   
  
"Well, I'm leaving early to go celebrate and I thought that maybe you'd want to ride..."  
  
"I said I'm busy!" he shouted as he walked over to the door and pushed her into the hall and closed the door in her face.  
  
"Damn Matt, that was rude!" Shannon shouted.  
  
"She doesn't know when to leave" Matt huffed trying to catch his breath as they stared at him.   
  
"What's going on between you two?" Shannon asked honestly.   
  
"Nothing. I'm just going to back away from the bet. I want no part of it" Matt sighed as he sat on the bench and covered his face as he rocked back and forth.  
  
"You slept with her didn't you?" Christian asked as KC pushed the door open.  
  
"Yes" Matt admitted.  
  
"How long ago?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Weeks ago" Matt groaned.  
  
"So, I think this belongs to you" Jericho said handing the money to Matt.  
  
"Yea, you won the bet. You melted the Ice Queen" Christian said.  
  
"Oh my God!" KC whispered causing all four men to look at the horrified look on her face. She backed away from the door and took off running.  
  
"KC!" Matt called out as he ran after her.  
  
"Shit!" Shannon said picking the money up off the floor.  
  
"KC!" Matt shouted through the women's locker room door. He pounded on the door as Trish snatched the door open and let him in. "Where is she?" he asked angrily as Trish pointed to the restroom door that only accommodated one person at a time. "KC! Open the door!" Matt shouted as he turned the doorknob but it was locked. "KC, baby I can explain!" he whispered against the door as he heard her gagging and throwing up. "Baby, you okay" he asked with concern.  
  
KC paused after throwing up and choked out, "Go away!"   
  
"I didn't want to be a part of the bet. I didn't tell them anything about us because I didn't want to win the bet. The only thing I won was you baby. Please! Talk to me" he begged as the door unlocked and KC brushed past him and grabbed her bag and headed for the parking lot.  
  
"KC, don't leave like this" Matt pleaded as she headed towards their rental car. "Are you going to leave me here?" he questioned as she unlocked the door and threw her bag in the passenger seat.  
  
"Matt leave me alone. Go collect your bet!" she shouted in his face.  
  
"I was telling them I wanted out of the bet" he explained as she started the car.  
  
"How much was I worth Matt?" she asked staring at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.  
  
"It doesn't matter" he answered.  
  
"How much?" she screamed.  
  
"$1500" he replied reluctantly.  
  
KC laughed at him but then she broke down crying and leaned against the steering wheel. "Who was in on it?" she asked.  
  
"Shannon, Christian, and I. Jericho was holding the $500 we each put in the pot" Matt told her.  
  
"Why Matt?" she questioned.  
  
"I agreed to the bet before I even knew who you were" Matt breathed out a long sigh. "I thought I was going after Kayla. I didn't know she was also KC" he groaned leaning in the car. "Baby, please let me get my bags and we'll talk about this on the road" he begged through tears.  
  
"Fine! Hurry up!" she sobbed.  
  
Matt ran back into the arena and grabbed his bags. On his way out of the building Trish stopped him and gave him KC's women's title that she'd left on a chair in the women's locker room. He thanked Trish and rushed out to the parking lot but KC was long gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Shit! I'm going to be fired" KC cried as she paced back and forth.  
  
"Calm down!" Lita fussed.  
  
"How can I? I left the women's title! I can't go out there against Trish without the belt around my waist tonight" KC cried.  
  
"You're right. I don't know what to tell you" Lita groaned rubbing her forehead.  
  
"How could I be so irresponsible!" KC seethed.  
  
"Ask Bischoff what to do. Maybe Trish got it" Lita suggested as she headed out the door for her match.  
  
"Right!" KC said grabbing her cellphone to call Trish as Trish walked through the door with her bag. "Oh my God! Please tell me you have my women's title" KC begged.  
  
"I did" Trish shrugged.  
  
"Did?" KC panicked.  
  
"I gave it to Matt on his way out yesterday" Trish grinned.  
  
"Oh no! I left him yesterday! I know he's pissed because he didn't even call me!" she cried.  
  
"I'm sorry! I thought you two were leaving together" Trish apologized as Jericho passed by the door and stopped.  
  
"KC, can we talk?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Why?" KC questioned.  
  
"I need to explain some things," he said in a quiet tone glancing at Trish.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone" Trish smiled and left.  
  
Jericho forced KC to sit in a chair and then he pulled a chair across from her and sat down. He let out a long breath before he spoke. "First off, I'm sorry. It was asinine for us grown men to make a bet like that. I knew you were KC and Kayla and I sent Matt to your hotel room the night you two first met. He had no idea you were Kayla and I knew he hated KC so I was being an assclown" he shrugged. "Second, I figured out you and Matt had feelings for each other when he couldn't take his eyes off of you the night you danced. You two couldn't see it but I did. I even figured you two had been intimate after his party from the playful way you two were being with one another in the mall on the day after his party. Still, I continued to let Matt sweat it out just to torture him after I knew he'd won the bet. I also saw him steal that tape of you dancing out of Shane's camcorder. Shane never left the club with that tape" he paused trying to catch his breath. He continued, "Matt didn't take the money. Matter of fact, he disappeared last night. Shannon can't find him. I'm sure he's fine but he really let us guys have it last night before he left" he chuckled. "He really likes you KC. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him" Jericho smiled. "Can you forgive me and the other guys too?" he pouted.   
  
"I'm glad you cleared a few things up. In time, I can forgive you guys because I'm not a vindictive person" she said as a hint of a smile played at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"It's safe Christian!" Jericho called out. Christian came in looking scared.  
  
"I'm sorry KC. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I wasn't thinking. All I could see was this really hot girl that I wanted to get with but along the way I forgot that you had feelings. I apologize," he said in a sweet tone. KC stood and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him and Jericho.  
  
"I forgive you guys. I have a match in a little bit so I need to get ready" she smiled as she ushered them out of the locker room. She rushed to get dressed and tried to call Matt's cellphone and got no answer. Finally it was time for her match so she reluctantly headed for the backstage stairs to head for the ring without her belt. She watched Trish go up and out onto the stage. As she stood watching someone reached around her waist. She looked down and saw her belt and looked up into Matt's solemn face. After he secured the belt around her waist he backed away. She wanted to thank him but a stagehand shouted for her to go up the stairs to head out to the ring.   
  
After her match KC hurried to the back but Matt was nowhere to be found. Her last resort was Jericho's dressing room.  
  
"Chris, you seen Matt?" KC asked in a rushed voice.  
  
"No, he's on SmackDown remember?" he laughed sarcastically as Lita sat on his lap.  
  
"No! He was here earlier. He's nowhere to be found" KC said finally feeling defeat.   
  
"Maybe he left and headed to the town for SmackDown" Chris said.  
  
"Okay" she said trying to call Matt again but still no answer. Instead of heading home to Dallas she decided to go to the SmackDown taping the next day. She entered the building and ran into Torrie Wilson.  
  
"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Torrie smiled.  
  
"Looking for Matt" KC grinned. "You seen him?"  
  
"Earlier. He was with Cena earlier" Torrie pointed to a locker room door.   
  
KC headed over and knocked on the door. Shannon opened the door and grinned. "Hey KC. I was meaning to call you and apologize about the bet," Shannon said in a hushed tone stuffing the $1500 in her hand he'd been holding on to.  
  
"I accept. Is Matt in there?" KC asked.  
  
"Who is that?" Cena asked snatching the door open. "Hey babygirl" he screamed picking her up in a hug. "My girl is the women's champ!" he bragged to Rey Mysterio and Kurt Angle.  
  
"John, have you seen Matt?" KC asked.  
  
"No, he left after I told his ass how I really felt about that shit he pulled on you" John said angrily as his face twisted and he frowned until he was turning red.  
  
"John, it's okay. I'll handle Matt" KC laughed as his expression softened.  
  
"You don't want me to kick his ass?" John questioned.  
  
"No!" she giggled as Kurt turned his head towards the floor and laughed along with Rey Mysterio.  
  
"Well, he left" John answered.  
  
"Okay. Thanks" she said as a feeling of uneasiness formed in the pit of her stomach.  
  
**********************   
  
Matt walked in his house and dropped his car keys and mail on the table in the hall. He stretched and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. He opened it and took a swallow. "Ahh, pulp is good for you" he mumbled as he headed to the phone and dialed to check his messages. He played back the 6 messages. Three were from KC. He was so pissed at her. She'd left him stranded and didn't call to see if he was okay. He so wanted to wring her fucking neck but it was so delicate and soft as he ran his lips along it. "Damn!" he shouted. It had been over a week since they'd talked. When Shannon had told him that she'd been looking for him at the SmackDown taping his heart started to race and a sense of relief came over his body knowing that she actually wanted to be around him. He rubbed his right eye, which was still a little sore from the punch Cena had landed on him which sent him across a table in the catering hall before KC had shown up. Matt grabbed his bag and headed upstairs to bed. Before he could flip the switch, the lamp turned on showing KC standing on side of his bed in a black bra and a pair of matching panties. His heart began to race as he noticed the black thigh hi's she was wearing. She walked over to him and caressed his face pausing at his black eye a few seconds. She kissed both of his eyes and then she placed a soft kiss on his lips. She caressed the outline of his lips with her index finger. He dropped his travel bag and kissed her hungrily. He palmed her ass and pulled her against him but she pulled away with an evil grin on her face.   
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked stepping towards her but she raised her hand in protest. She walked over to the chair and sat down and picked up the stereo remote. She pushed play as The Hardy Boyz music filled the room.  
  
"Dance for me" she demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked not sure of what she'd just asked.  
  
"Dance for me" she repeated in a more dominating tone.  
  
"To me and Jeff's old theme?" he questioned as she shook her head.   
  
He started to dance to the music as she grinned and bobbed her head. He started to do his moves like when he'd go down to the ring. She stopped the music and he stared at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"Not quite the beat I want for you" she laughed as the CD's switched and "I'm So Into You" by Fabulous and Tamia started playing.  
  
"Kayla, why are you doing this?" he asked shifting from his right foot to his left.  
  
"Stop shifting. A woman doesn't want to be entertained by a man who appears to be nervous. A woman wants a confident man. Now dance" she smiled while leaning back in the chair.  
  
Matt started rolling his hips as he walked slowly over to KC. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and then placed KC's hands on his flat stomach as he removed his shirt. KC caressed his chest and leaned over and licked his nipples causing him to gasp. KC grabbed the stereo control and paused the music.  
  
"I didn't ask you to strip... yet" she said looking up into his eyes.   
  
"I figured I'd get a jump start on the situation" he grinned as he took his pants and underwear off and got down on his knees in front of her. "I never meant to win that bet after I found out who you were. I wanted to get to know you better but my pride got in the way so I got your e-mail address from John and pretended to be Jeff. I got so caught up in the fantasy that I forgot you'd actually want to meet Jeff eventually. That's when I panicked and erased the screen name. Lord knows I didn't think that you'd show up at my party. You know I was jealous when you left with Jeff. Later that night when you returned to my house and I saw you standing in my doorway I sent that girl home because I wanted to be with you. I refused to let you get away that night. As far as the stripping for me goes, I expected a few slaps to my face but I had no idea that you'd actually give in to me" he smiled as he caressed her thighs. "Honestly, I thought it was a dream until I woke up and saw you next to me that afternoon. I knew I couldn't win that bet because I'd lose you" he sighed before continuing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. The moment I knew there was something between us is when you sat across from me in that hotel room eating chocolate cake but I denied it until I saw you with Jeff. So, I'm going to ask you what you want from me in the long run?" he inquired staring into her eyes.  
  
"What are you willing to give?" she asked caressing his face.  
  
"I'm willing to give you everything" he replied with a serious look on his face.  
  
"That includes?" she teased as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Me, V.1 and only" he laughed. "It includes marriage and kids. Do you even want kids?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, and I couldn't imagine myself having them with anyone else but you" she smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"So, are you willing to relocate?" he asked as he lifted her up out the chair and pulled the comforter back and laid her down on the bed.  
  
"I guess I'll have to. Know of any houses for rent around here?" she laughed as he removed her thigh hi's.  
  
"No, but there's a room you can rent out right here in this house. Of course it comes with a 6'2 230 lb. man" he teased before kissing her neck as he removed her panties.  
  
"Hmm, is he cute?" she asked as she pulled the cover over them.  
  
"I think he'll be to your liking," he said as he reached over to turn the lamp off.  
  
"Matt, wait!" she shouted grabbing his hand.  
  
"What is it baby?" he frowned.  
  
"I just wanted you to be able to see me when I told you that I love you" she blushed.  
  
He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you too baby. Now, can we get back to the making up?" he asked in a whiny voice.  
  
"Sure" she grinned as he reached over to turn off the lamp. The room filled with darkness. "Matt? Can you do it for me?" she begged.  
  
"No Kayla. I'm not doing it tonight" he fussed as he tried to kiss her on the lips but she moved her lips away.  
  
"I like when you call me Kayla when I'm getting to you. Please! I'll make it worth your while" she promised.  
  
Matt sighed as he could feel her about to laugh. "Fine and then we can make up?" he grunted.  
  
"Yes, you know it turns me on" she giggled.  
  
"Okay! This is the last time Kayla!" he fussed.  
  
"Okay baby. Do it" she demanded.  
  
Matt caught his breath and looked down at her and kissed her. He pulled away and shouted, "I'm V-One-Uuhhhhhhh! Satisfied?" he laughed.  
  
"Very" KC giggled as they embraced and began to make love. 


End file.
